Xiao-Mei
Shao May (also recognized as Xiao-Mei) is May Chang's pet panda and traveling companion. Abandoned as a cub due to her abnormally small size, Shao May was cared for by May as if she were family and, therefore, has a particularly strong bond with the little girl. The two are constantly together and, as a bit of comic relief, Shao May frequently mimics May's actions whether it be in expression, practicing alkahestry or performing martial arts, taking whatever pose her master takes and moving in synchronized union with her. Due to their unfamiliarity with pandas, most Amestrians mistake her for a cat. Personality Though cute, Shao May is rather vicious and fiercely protective of May Chang, using her strong panda jaws to bite anyone unworthy who comes too close to her master's presence, including Yoki and Edward. She seems to begrudgingly accept Scar's existence, as she has not attacked him (perhaps picking up instinctively on his good nature as May does). History Abandoned as a cub due to her abnormally small size, Shao May was cared for by May as if she were family and, therefore, has a particularly strong bond with the little girl. During the "Capture a Homunculus" mission devised by the Elrics, Ling Yao and Colonel Roy Mustang, May Chang and Shao May come to rescue Scar from being captured, but Shao May is separated from the others when May and Scar make their escape. Alphonse Elric, mistaking the panda for a cat, picks Shao May up and attempts to care for her. Shao May tries to bite in order to establish herself as a predator, but Al's armor body is impervious to her teeth, leading the panda to respect and fear the younger Elric brother. She tags along with Alphonse, remaining on his shoulder as she did with May, during the battle against Gluttony and the journey into Father's lair. Meanwhile, May (worried for her little friend's safety) solicits Scar's help in locating her. They discover that she has been "panda-napped" by Alphonse and follow the two into the underground hiding place of the Homunculi. After Shao May and May are reunited in Father's lair and whisked to Dr. Knox's home for safety and medical treatment, the two set off to rejoin Scar and head north. Not knowing how else to spread the word that they are searching for May, Edward and Alphonse include Shao May as a clue to the little girl's identity, following the path of the noticeable "black-and-white cat". Because of Shao May's conspicuous presence, May is identified heading north by Lt. General Grumman, chased to the Briggs Mountains by the Elric Brothers and tracked down (by the Elrics' request) by the Briggs Mountain Patrol. She is seen at the bottom of the Elric family picture many years later. Trivia *Some characters in the dub mispronounce her name as "Show Mei", when in Japanese it's "Shao Mei". The fact is rather ironic, because situations are reversed for Shou Tucker, whose Japanese name sounds like "Show" but is pronounced "Shao" in the dub. *In Mandarin, the phonetics "xiao mei" mean llittle sister, reflecting very well her and May Chang's relationship. *Rie Kugimiya who voiced Xiao-mei who aslo played Alphonse Elric Category:Characters Category:Creatures